


Lick their Wounds

by LunaticFrench



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, WWE NXT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticFrench/pseuds/LunaticFrench
Summary: At NxT TakeOver: WarGames, Wolfe had been gorgeous in battle. He had deserved anything, given the risks he had taken for SAnitY. The members of his dysfunctional family are ready to reward him.





	Lick their Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I had this little fanfiction in mind right after WarGames, but almost three months have passed since then. You don't have to remember anything of the match to read the story but you still can rewatch it because it. was. awesome!  
> Anyway, English isn't my mother tongue. Mistakes may have slipped in during editing...

Nikki was pacing around in the men's locker room. Everybody else was gone to rest or party after the incredible matches they had. She was sweaty. Her entire body ached, but she couldn't care less. She had seen the War Games, eyes focused on the left corner of the screen to catch a glimpse of Alexander. She had seen the pool of blood on the scattered table, had sighed in disbelief when he stood up again, only to fall, unmoving. She knew the cage had been lifted, her boys released from the battlefield, but where the hell were they?

When the rest of SAnitY was finally reaching the locker room, Nikki had already gathered their bags, passing them over her shoulders. She looked ridiculous and Eric would have laughed, if she didn't wear this worry look on her face.

“You lost,” he emitted as she rounded him.

“You too.”

They had turned their apartment into their own depiction of a sweet home. The small home was wrecked, chaotic. The fridge was a biological hazard, the floor was covered in clothes and towels. They had turned the living room into their bedroom by putting two king-sized mattresses on the floor. Wolfe was the first to fall on the bed, his head hitting last. Nikki followed him, slightly rougher.

“You should eat something,” she mumbled, ogling at him through her eyelashes.

“Then make me something,” he whispered back, and the group laughed. Nikki had no place in a kitchen. Eric and Killian shared a look. There was nothing edible in here, and it was too late to order anything.

“There’s a fast-food still open, I think,” the leader declared to explain him leaving, “You coming with me?” The question was opened for everyone, but only the heaviest man nodded.

The door snapped shut with a loud thump that made Wolfe groaned in pain. The bitter headache was awakening his body rendered numb by loss of blood. He wiggled on the mattress, nose buried in the pillow in which their four scents were mixed. Not the best place to heal wounds that had required a couple stitches. He felt a sharp pain when said stitches were pushed into his scalp. He hissed in discomfort, but twisted pleasure was slithering its way in his brain as well.

“You were gorgeous back there,” Nikki whispered. She had sat on her thighs, her finger playing mindlessly with the wounds, “Strong and bloody. Y'all were, but you topped them all. Fuck, I want to lick those wounds, reward you by making you shiver in pain.”

His hips rolled at the thought and he laughed weakly.

“Damn shame I can't get it up.”

“I'll reward you tomorrow then,” she breathed on his neck before nibbling the cold sweaty skin just enough to let a mark for the next hours.

Nikki’s rewards have always been a gift of the gods. Her shivering body, her obscene moans, her daring mouth. She wouldn't give in to her boys easily, but every so often, when they deserved it, she'd share some intimacy with them. And Alexander deserved anything he'd ask for given he had almost died for SAnitY.

“You should take a shower,” Nikki mumbled after a moment of silence, her face buried in Alexander’s neck, “You reek of other people.”

The German wished to take care of his smell in the morning, but he himself could feel the stench of the Undisputed Era on his skin. He groaned, turning on his side, then his back.

“Think you can carry me?” he tried doubtfully.

“Nah, but you can rest on me for sure.”

“Nice, you are my tiny, tiny crutch,” he teased, straightening slowly.

“Fuck off,” she smiled, standing up in a swift motion to assure her dominance over him for the night, “C’mon, let's go.”

The few feet separating them from the bathroom turned into a disastrous journey. Nikki couldn’t carry over two hundred pounds of tiredness by herself, and Alexander was too sore not to rely on her or the nearby wall. The Scottish almost threw the German on the toilet stool to get the bath ready. She should’ve thought of it first, wondering if she'd be able to pull Wolfe back on his feet and then out of the bath, though it wouldn't have been the first time he slept in it. She turned the temperature to slightly sting the wounds, but not redden his pale skin too much.

“C'mon, hop in!” she told him, hoping he didn't need a hand and fortunately for her, the wall kept his balance.

She stripped him as he rested on the wall. Her small fingers brushed his skin at times, sometimes unconsciously, mostly on purpose, looking up into his clear eyes for any sign of discomfort.

“You want to join me?” he breathed once fully naked, grabbing her hand which rested on his torso.

She seemed to think about it for a long moment. The bath was barely big enough for him. She shrugged and undid her corset with a smirk growing on her lips. Alexander’s eyes fell on her breast at the moment they were freed. She was the most gorgeous in their intimacy.

Wolfe sank in, hissing at the ache in his muscles. The water wasn't even hot anymore, but the feeling of being clean made him almost moan. When he opened his eyes, he realized Nikki was still wearing her pants, and was kneeling next to the tub.

“We can't both fit, dumbass,” she chuckled, enjoying the little tease she had pulled off, “But I'll wash your back.”

The water that had turned black by the end of the bath, hypnotized Nikki. She hadn't heard Killian and Eric come back and jumped when one of their hands touched her shoulder.

“Take care of him, will you?” she asked Eric, going back to the kitchen to find any shirt laying around to wear. It was their leader’s.

Killian looked at her in silence, enjoying her nakedness until she was covered again, his smile lingering as well as the memory. They sat at the crowded table, making room for the meals they had brought in. Alexander and Eric arrived shortly after, and Nikki suddenly realized how exhausted they were. Meals were almost a savage and dirty thing in SAnitY. They'd talk loudly, picking each other's food, throwing some at one another. Tonight, they ate hungrily, but soundlessly. The atmosphere was calm, but Cross felt anxiety building up as their chaotic routine was suddenly broken. They had all the reasons in the world to be calm, but it felt almost eerie to hear herself think for once, and even those voices were mild tonight.

They let the bags and papers lying on the table, or around it as some had fallen during the late supper and bathed quickly before getting to bed. Killian was on the right mattress tonight, with Nikki, on her side, throwing an arm around his hairy torso. Alexander came to spoon against her, breathing the soap scent in her hair. Eric fitted last, next to the German. Nikki fell asleep quite easily for once, feeling safe and warm in her brothers-in-arms’ embrace.

Nikki woke up the next morning. The sun had already risen, illuminating the room through the half-open blinds. She rubbed her head on Killian’s pectoral, stretching slightly. He was still asleep, and she fought the urge to bite him affectionately. Alexander was still holding her tight against him, snoring lightly in her ear. She wiggled slowly to get out of bed. She noticed Eric had left before her, and suddenly realized there was noise in the kitchen.

Their leader was sitting on one of the chairs, feet lifted on the table. A bowl of cereals was resting on his lap, the spoon he was holding in one hand resting inside. He was looking up, thinking deeply.

“Morning, sunshine,” Nikki whispered in his ear as she leaned to hug him from behind.

He jumped a little, the chair dangerously tipping backwards. Nikki didn’t comment on that, but she had noticed it all too well.

“Feeling better?” she inquired, reaching for the spoon.

“We lost,” he mumbled, watching the spoon filled with cereals and milk move from the bowl to her mouth, “So, not really.”

“We’ll have our rematch soon,” she reminded him, her hand shaking slightly.

Milk fell on Eric’s shoulder. His eyes drew to the white spot leaking slowly on his skin. He was about to scowl at her, until she bent to lap the liquid off him.

“Nice, I’m covered in spit now,” he sighed, reopening his eyes now that the tingling in his skin has worn off, “It’s past twelve, you know?”

She knew what he meant. They might have a day off to recover, but they shouldn’t lose their rhythm.

“I’ll wake them up.”

She crawled to Killian first, feeling Eric’s eyes burning her back. She felt quite excited suddenly and decided to act adequately. She straddled his impressive waist, his legs almost tangling. She ran her fingers across his torso, clawing the skin slightly. He groaned in his sleep, slowly waking up. She wiggled her hips, her cheeks brushing an inch above his groin. She licked her lips as she leaned near his face.

“Wakie-wakie, love,” she giggled, closing the space between their lips in a kiss a little too aggressive maybe.

Her mouth lingered until his eyes finally met hers. She withdrew quickly, watching his head arched for more. He groaned in deception, letting his head fall back.

“Maybe later?” she offered sensuously, “If he says so.”

She turned her head to the last sleeping member of their family. Alexander is still on his side, so beautiful in his slumber. Nikki tried to slither away from Killian, but the Beast of Belfast held on her calf. She looked back at him, lifting his arm.

“Please?” she asked, almost meekly, and kissed his wrist when he accepted to let go.

She crawled off him to kneel by Alexander’s side. Her hand caressed him from the tips of his fingers to the crook of his neck before he shifted and opened his eyes. He saw her tender smile and smiled back, his stomach warming up as she kissed his temple.

“Feeling better, love?” she inquired, stroking his blond hair.

“Don’t worry, I’m not dying,” he shrugged, getting on his back and noticing their leader watching their exchange from afar.

“Good,” she murmured. Her hand slipped from the top of his head to his cheek, then his bottom lip. She rested her thumb on the soft and damp skin, “So, about that reward…”

She let her sentence suspended on the tip of her lips, biting them not to let the words escape. She still had this nagging arousal buzzing in her core after the events of yesterday, but maybe it was still too early for the strong and loyal German. Maybe he wanted to rest some more.

“I can ask anything, right?” his hand rubs her exposed thigh, before looking at Killian now sitting next to them, enjoying the view, “From anyone?”

Nikki elected a purr of excitement. She never understood the reason, but seeing her handsome wild boys fooling around always ignited a spark of lust inside her. She didn’t mind just observing the scene most of the time but felt a hint of disappointment if she couldn’t join in this time.

“Anything, from anyone,” Eric consented as Killian nodded in affirmative.

Young approached the makeshift bed and came sitting by the German’s side. He didn’t make a move towards him; minding Wolfe hasn’t given any name yet.

“Then,” he coughed, his eyes darkening lusciously, “Then, I want you all.”

Nikki and Eric shared a devious gaze. She rolled her hips as the picture formed into her broken mind. Killian chuckled first, then dropped on one elbow and slid his other hand under Alexander’s head. He titled it to kiss him, capturing his bottom lip between his teeth as he backed off.

“And we will all gladly have you,” Eric spoke, shivering as Nikki leaned towards him to kiss his torso.

Young slid his hands under his own shirt worn by the only female of their clan. Dain traveled southwards, his lips founding an erect and sensitive nipple. He felt Wolfe’s hand petting his hair and a first sigh of pleasure escaping his lips. Eric took her shirt off, the palms of his hands brushing her breast. They shared another kiss before Alexander’s needy hand clutched Eric’s arm, pulling him to the ground. The German lifted his head higher to lick his lips, almost disappointed he couldn’t feel Nikki’s taste on them, then sliding his tongue into his open mouth.

Nikki knew her wetness had stained her underwear and decided to take them off as she glided down from his waist. Her eyes met Alexander’s crotch, the bulge forming deliciously under the thin layer of clothing. She took it off, grazing his skin with her nails, and enjoying his member awaking.

“You really wanted us,” she purred, caressing the head with her thumb and enjoying the moan that died in Young's mouth.

Dain was now kissing his abdomen, making the muscles underneath the warm skin tense and shake. He felt Nikki’s hand meeting Alexander's after kissing his hip bone. The Scottish and he shared a dark and heavy look, before kissing so hard it hurt.

“Take care of our boy, will you?” she whispered on his lips, eyes focusing below them.

Killian smiled and nodded. Alexander's grip on his hair tightened with anticipation. Young and Wolfe stopped making out. The leader got undressed and stroked his half-hard prick before the German's eyes.

“You hungry, boy?” he asked, tilting his head towards him.

Alexander looked up and hummed. His baby blues rendered cyan sent a spark into their leader's groin. The German stuck his tongue out, almost eager to feel him inside his mouth. Eric slid in until he hit the back of his throat and heard him cough. Alexander took him back quickly between two lewd moans. Eric looked to his left and chuckled deviously when he saw the rest of the group busy down there.

Killian was bobbing up and down, taking more and more length with each movement. Alexander was holding his hair tight, tugging even. Nikki observed the scene a moment, chuckling to herself while touching her breast and hair. Her hands fell down to Wolfe's thighs, digging her nails into the pale skin, leaving possessive croissants. She spread said thighs and slid her hands to his buttock to lift his lower body up. Killian used the momentum gained to swallow Alexander whole, feeling a taste of pre-come on his tongue. Nikki looked down, biting her lip as Wolfe's hole twitched. She kissed his thighs and the region where his groin and cheeks meet, before poking her tongue and giving quick licks. She travelled to the center and lapped his hole, savoring a high-pitched cry of pleasure from the German.

Eric released Alexander from his cock. Wolfe took a good breath. His head and eyes rolled backwards, feeling his body spark and shake with delight.

“Feeling good, boy, huh?” Young huffed, twitching one of the German’s nipples.

“Gonna… Need… Please,” he breathed between moans, a mix of pain and pleasure.

“Please what?” Nikki teased, lifting her hand up and wiping the saliva off her chin.

Alexander buckled at the mockery. The lack of sensations around his ass frustrated him. He saw through the haze of lust the Scottish lick her pointer and bobbing obscenely. He buckled again against Killian’s throat, who hollowed his cheeks further. Nikki pressed her finger against his hole, sliding in slowly.

“Please, l-l-lemme cum,” he slurred, his leg shaking uncontrollably.

“Asking us so nicely,” Eric commented, stroking himself almost lazily as he watched his face twist from holding back, “Yes, boy, come for us all!”

The leader gave a quick glance towards Killian, hoping he had acknowledged his approval. If so, the Beast of Belfast didn't slow down, didn't pull off, but only worked harder on his prick. Alexander, after slightly softening his grip, pulled his head closer. He locked him on his dick, unable to move. Alexander came in a broken plea, his other hand clutching at Eric.

The group froze almost at once, Eric’s hand on his dick, Nikki’s finger inside his hole. Alexander breathed heavily a moment, eyes shut. Killian swallowed, then lifted his head to wipe his mouth and beard. His eyes met their leader’s hungry ones. He bowed for an open-mouthed kiss above the German.

“You alright?” Nikki asked him, stroking his hip bone softly when his pants calmed down.

“Y-yeah,” he nodded slowly. His eyes were so blurry Nikki doubted he actually was seeing her.

“And, you're ready for more?”  Eric asked, petting his head softly.

He hadn't forgotten Alexander had sustained an impressive injury. They might have to take it slower today. Wolfe ogled at him and almost frowned. He propped himself to his elbows and looked the three members of their twisted family. He could see their want and love glimmering in their eyes and felt his stamina restored.

“I’m ready for more, so much more,” he mumbled, almost smugly.

SAnitY shared a look, their smile growing more devious at the second. They agreed to switch, to each experiment another part of Alexander. Eric hovered above his awakening prick. Killian licked his fingers and teased his entrance with one. Nikki straddled his face, her wetness staining his beard.

The Scottish rode his face to the rhythm of her own pleasure. She quivered at the feeling of his tongue on her clit, then circling inside of her. Her back arched of pleasure, a hand on his hair. She felt him stop an instant and heard him hiss in pain.

“Killian, love, don't hurt our boy,” she warned.

“You know he likes it.”

Dain had slithered another one of his thick fingers in and started scissoring him maybe too soon. He didn't hear other complains from their girl, but a lewd moan. He knew Alexander had kept on pleasuring her, reassuring her that a little pain was nothing for him.

Eric only caressed his abdomen and torso, lingering on his sensitive buds and sides. He only teased at touching his prick, growing as close as an inch before massaging his V-line. His hips buckled harder each time, begging to be stroked, touched at least.

Nikki rolled her hips quicker, feeling pleasure building fast within her. Killian's hand cupped her breast behind her and kissed her back. Her other hand arched backwards to pull him closer. She felt Alexander froze again and breathed steadily through his nose. Killian had added another finger and felt excited by the tightness crushing his hand.

Nikki emitted a peculiarly loud moan. Her hand grasped Alexander tight. She cursed in a breathed pant, her legs shaking around his head. A broken sob died in her throat as her head bent to the ceiling. She leaned forward precariously, sustaining her weight with her hands on the wall. She stopped moving a moment, while Young and Dain were still teasing the German below. She heard a muffled sentence from Alexander and shifted to let him talk.

“You sure you're ready for more?” he mocked, his accent so thick it was almost comical to hear him.

She gave him a dark glare. Her eyes were blown out, her body quivering with the aftermath of her orgasm.

“Are you?” Killian growled lowly, withdrawing his fingers harshly.

Nikki heard the yelp below her and saw the twitch of want and frustration in his eyes.

“I think he is,” she declared.

Dain grabbed Alexander's legs, spread them wide enough and rested his buttock on his thighs. He undressed by doing so. His prick was already teasing his entrance, but Eric told him to wait for them. Nikki turned to face the Beast of Belfast and moved close to him. He leaned backwards to allow her to sit on Alexander's lap. He entered her easily, but still gasped at her warmth. Eric moved back to his mouth, feeling painfully close already. He knew he'd probably come first.

Nikki started riding him slowly, putting her arms on Dain’s shoulders. Killian pushed inch by inch, letting Alexander breathed and relaxed to welcome him unharmed. Eric watched the beautiful scene while Wolfe accepted their reward. The German's eyes rolled back as he felt filled and loved. He felt their leader's hand caressing his heaving torso, easing the pain by his affections. He opened his eyes when Dain was fully inside him. The Irish was waiting his consent to move, which was given with a lewd moan.

The Beast had restrained himself from the start of the little playing session. The sensations around him were too overwhelming not to lose a little control when approval was given. He sharply pulled off until the head was still buried inside, before slamming back in right onto a certain bundle of nerves that made Alexander cry of ecstasy.

Eric almost jumped at the sound. It aroused him to hush him, to gag him up with his meaty member. Just to hear him cough and groan again. Alexander bobbed savagely, a ragged sound coming from him as he took him sloppily. Just the right amount of throat, just the right amount of tongue. White spots form in the vision of Eric.

Nikki lost her balance when Killian started moving. She decided to use Alexander's thighs as leverage, grinning as she felt his muscles twist from the pleasure he was receiving. And that pleasure would soon burst, she could tell. Her second orgasm was building slowly, and Killian must have felt it when he leaned forwards carefully until their lower bodies met. Until she could grind on him to feel sparks and waves of arousal making her willing to stop moving and receive the pleasure, but they were here for Alexander today. That thought made her work harder, rolling her hips faster.

Alexander's hands twisted and rose to finally find their purpose as he felt Nikki slow down an instant. He grabbed her somewhat thin flanks to help her bounce higher on his cock. The groans and moans she made now matched his by their intensity. Eric's hand was at the back of his head, using his mouth to the German's delight. The taste of pre-come was a starter that made his tongue curl around him.

“Fuck, you’re so good for us, boy,” Eric rambled on, grip tightened as he pulled and pushed Alexander deeper, faster, “So wonderful…”

Incited by the filthy and adoring praise, Wolfe clenched his jaw and lips. He sucked his leader’s cock like a lost traveler sips the water of an oasis. His dizzy eyes tried to look up, to see the face of devastating lust, but himself was too blissful to keep them open. Both of Eric’s hands pushed him forwards. His throat took him in without a complaint. The prick tensed and shivered, and a thick, warm fluid filled his mouth. Eric froze as Alexander swallowed, almost choking when a moan tried to escape his lips. The German felt his head tingle as the Canadian pulled off slowly while stroking his drenched hair.

Nikki was maybe getting too loud, but the Irish in front of her seemed delighted by her high and long whimpers. She rode Alexander sharp and fast, her clit rubbing against Killian each time. She jerked and tensed with the building pleasure, moving at her own rhythm to seek her own arousal. She knew Alexander was close anyway. The electric spasms escalated until they culminated in a sweltering outburst that killed her sob on the spot. Her legs quivered in an almost comical way as her head fell on Killian’s torso. Each thrust of the heaving man below her made her twitch.

Alexander was a breathing and hissing mess. Eric’s taste was still thick in his mouth, Nikki’s juice was still leaking on his groin. And Killian was still hitting that same exquisite sweet spot. His head felt lighter but ached at the same time. The groans and moans they produced were a chaotic melody that forced his hips to roll out of bliss. Nikki was still wrapped around his prick, shuddering deliciously and sobbing at each thrust. Killian was moving faster, panting even quicker. The second orgasm hit him almost sneakily, too dizzy to feel anything. He barely tensed and gasped, before the world turned black and silent.

Nikki grinned deviously in front of Killian as she felt Alexander coming inside of her. She clawed at Dain’s shoulders with arms still trembling from the aftermath. He could smell the sweetness of her sweat as he buried his nose at the crook of her neck. His hips were thrusting faster. He was close to join his siblings-in-arm in their dizzying euphoria. The Scottish bit his pectoral, leaving red and bloody dents on his skin. The pain sent another and final wave of pleasure crash into his body. He bit her ear back to hush a groan as he spluttered the insides of the man he was buried in.

“Guess he wasn’t ready,” Eric mocked upon realizing their little German was knocked out.

“He’ll be alright, though, right?” Nikki inquired, lying on her side and caressing Alexander’s torso with light touches.

She wore the same worried look as Killian, who was stroking Wolfe’s legs, relieved to feel the goosebumps on his sweat-drenched skin.

“Don’t worry,” Eric reassured them, kissing their asleep brother on his forehead, “Our boy is a warrior.”


End file.
